mangafandomcom-20200224-history
W Pinch!!
is a Japanese shōjo manga series by Ryō Azuki. It was serialized in Shueisha's ''Ribon magazine from 2000 to 2001. Synopsis Arisa Kawai is a timid 14 year old who often gets bullied at school. This was not always so because in her old town, when Arisa was a child, she used to bully her classmates and made them into her servants. Alisa’s life changes when one day Akina Yashiro, one of Arisa's old servants, transfers to Arisa's school when he receives a mysterious note telling him of her whereabouts and swears revenge against her. After this, anybody Arisa has ever bullied (and there are hundreds) receive an anonymous note, just like Akina, and start coming after her. Characters ;Arisa Kawai :A shy and timid 14 year-old girl with an outgoing alternate personality. Because of her timid personality she gets bullied at school and wishes for her prince to appear. Whenever somebody pushes her too far and bullies her too much, she snaps and becomes Arisa the bully. But whenver she touches a dog, and nobody knows why this happens, she will return to being shy and timid and will have no recollections of what happened after she snapped so she is always fearing that she did something terrible. The two Arisas are complete opposites. For example, the sweet Arisa is tone deaf and terrible at singing while the other is amazing. Near end of the manga, the are appeared two different personality, Arisa which is diligent but has forgetting all about Akina and the last one, the Arisa who has the first one ability but also the feeling of the second personality. ;Iyo Kawai :Arisa’s older brother who looks out for and takes care of her. It was his fault she lost all her memories as he tapped her back too hard, resulting in her falling down the stairs and hitting her head. He is too scared to tell her this because he knows about the things she does to people who annoy her and make her angry, although he has no choice once her memories return. ;Akina Yashiro :A transfer student from Arisa’s old town who is acquainted with Arisa’s alternate persona. He does not believe that Arisa lost her memories until he sees her switch personalities. He was Arisa's alternate personality's favorite servant until the day she had to move. She went up to tell him and he gave her the cold shoulder, in thought that she has bullied his dog. Shortly after this, Arisa loses her memories and also became a completely different personality. Akina always says his type of girl would be anybody the opposite of the Arisa who bullied him, until he realizes that someone is the shy and timid Arisa. All he wants to do is beat Arisa in everything he does but later on begins to protect her from everybody who is after her. He is also a very good singer. ;Yuuki Inogami :A mysterious blonde-hair model student who is kind to Arisa. He knows about Arisa's alternate personality, although the kind Arisa does not know this, and won't tell her who he is, saying she has to figure this out herself (of course he says all this to the mean Arisa). The shy and timid Arisa also has a crush on him while the other one seems to hate him. In fact, he is one of Arisa's and Akina's friend which in their childhood dressed as girls, according to their family tradition. ;Totomaru : Arisa's dog, really stronge when eyebrows are drawn on him. Whenever the scary Arisa get touch by Totomaru, the scary Arisa turns back into the sweet Arisa. In past, Akina has similar dog with Totomaru, expalining why Arisa change after touching totomaru. Volumes # ISBN 4-08-856217-8 published in July 2000 # ISBN 4-08-856245-3 published in December 2000 # ISBN 4-08-856275-5 published in April 2001 # ISBN 4-08-856305-0 published in August 2001 External links * Category:Manga of 2000 Category:Shōjo manga